rotlkofandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Started
'Guide' 1. Download the Game: http://dl.puny.jp/file/download/078797473572194577/ (RoLC 0.994b) Into the Box put in the Password which is "Un3zb", put a checkmark next to the box and press download. 2. Unless you are on Win7, you might need to install a Language Pack for your System (WinXP for example). 3. Next go to your language settings and put your system locale to Japanese or alternatively install Applocale and launch RoLC in Japanese via that, however the game might experience stability issues. 4. Following here; http://www.tomoshibi.net/guide/rolo/p04_0.html#patch Get the Latest Patch (Watch the Patch Support Ranges) (http://www9.puny.jp/uploader/download/1388032352.zip, Password "In5zq") ver 0.99993b (Current Ver. as of 01.01.2014) (Optionally:Use Chrome for Auto-Translation of the Page!) Note: 'While the Game is free, it does have DLCs to it which are priced roughly at ~15$ / 10€ per piece, you need a valid serial key attached to your savedata to access DLC content. There is currently no known way to access DLC content without paying for it properly, you can however download the DLC patch itself just to have it installed (it has no effect though). 4a. How to Patch: (See Picture to the Right) 5. Follow next steps if you are using AppLocale, otherwise skip to 8. Run AppLocale and desingate your rolo.exe 6. Push Next Button and on the Language Selection take the most bottom option (which is Japanese) 7. Select "Create a Link" and press OK. '''Note: '''The Link is usually located in "Start->All Programs->Microsoft AppLocale" 8. Run settings.exe 8.1. Setup your Graphical Settings in 2nd Tab 8.2. Setup your Controls in 3rd Tab '''Note: '''Here are some Key Notes: *'Up *'Down' *'Left' *'Right' *'Meele Attack (Accept in Menus)' *'Magic Attack (Decline / Back in Menus)' *'Roll / Action (Access Shop, Open Door, Pick Item Up)' *'''-Not being Used-''' *'''-Not being Used-''' *'Rotate Camera to the Right' *'Rotate Camera to the Left' *'Jump' The Keys follow from Top to Down. Use of Joystick is encouraged! 9. Once ensured your Game is patched Up, Run it (use AppLocale Link if you are doing it with AppLocale) 10. Once Loaded you will see a short Preview and then 2 Options (Start Game / Quit Game). Select Start Game. 11. You will be taken to the Login Menu, press the "Accept" Button, you will see 2 Fields to type in and 2 Buttons. Elaborating: USERNAME PASSWORD ACCEPT RETURN Obviously, type in a Username, a Password and then hit Accept button. '''Note: '''Regardless of what you Type In, your Savegame can only be used if you have the Savefile on your PC! 12. You will be taken back to the Login Menu, you will now see your Username there, hit "Accept" , input your Password, and press the "Next" button which is right under the Password field. 13. You will see the "Server News" and will be taken into the Main Menu. 14. Now you'll see 5 Options: 「失われし王国編」 -> Mode 「忘られし大地編」 -> Mode 「チュートリアル」 -> Tutorial 「~~パッチシリアルキー~~」 -> Key Registration 「タイトルヘ~~」 -> to Title Screen 15. Story Mode allows you to experience the RoL Storyline while now adding the ability to Co-op play it with your friends. 16. Online Mode is just like the old RoLO 17. Tutorial is not particularly interesting, Serial Key Registration is the place where you put in your 16-Character DLC Key you've gotten with purchase of a DLC and the last option does what it says. 18. For any pointers on how to proceed with Online Mode, check out my '''shitty '''Let's Play on youtube.com/hominghead